Will Be Hurts
by KyuWook Baby
Summary: Semuanya semakin sulit setelah semakin jauh kita melangkah bukan? Sungmin gelisah dengan pilihannya dan Kyuhyun yang mulai ragu tentang hatinya. Donghae yang kembali dan Eunhyuk? semuanya semakin sulit. KYUWOOK/ Yaoi/Typo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Will Be Hurts**

**Cast :**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-all members super junior**

**Genre : Hurts, Frienship, and Drama**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Disclaimer: This is story just fictitious and real my imagination**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typoh and Gaje. No Bash yes to kritik positive**

**Summary : Cinta adalah ketika aku tau bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus di sampingmu. Tapi itu hanya imajinasi sebatas kesempitan nyata yang kurasa. –aku mencintaimu-**

**"0 _0"**

"kau tidak akan pernah tau rahasia Tuhan, Ryeowookie"

Dua orang namja berperawakan manis sedang duduk berhadapan di ruangan dengan nuansa putih khas rumah sakit. Seorang dari mereka memakai jas putih dan seorang lainnya dengan perawakan imut terlihat memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit tersebut.

Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang serius.

Lee sungmin, namja dengan jas putih adalah dokter muda lulusan Amerika 2 tahun lalu tersebut merupakan dokter pribadi dari pasien di depannya Kim Ryeowook.

Dokter muda Lee sangat mengerti pasiennya sendiri, meski ia baru menjadi dokter pribadi ryeowook 5 bulan yang lalu.

Ryeowook sudah menganggap sungmin seperti hyungnya sendiri, di sebabkan umur mereka yang tidak berpaut jauh, hanya 1 tahun.

Hari ini tepat 3 bulan sudah ryeowook mendekam jenuh di rumah sakit, tanpa ada hal pasti yang harus ia dengar tentang penyakitnya. Namja mungil yang terdiaknosa penyakit leukemia tersebut, terlihat biasa-biasa saja. padahal tidak ada yang yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin pulang, Hyung"

Ryeowook berkali-kali mengutarakan maksud jenuhnya, tapi tidak ada ekspresi jenuh yang ia keluarkan. Ia sudah mati, tidak bukan tubuh dan jiwanya. Tapi emosi dan hidupnya yang sudah mati.

Ryeowook memiliki segala hal yang ia inginkan, tapi ia tidak pernah punya Cinta di hidupnya. Orang tua yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan saudara yang tidak pernah peduli dengannya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Ryeowook anggap sebagai teman dan seperti keluarga hanyalah Sungmin.

"Hahhh.. aku kan sudah bilang kau belum bisa pulang. Tubuhmu belum stabil Ryeowookie" Sungmin menghela nafasnya, menolak keinginan Ryeowook untuk pulang.

Ryeowook membuang pandangannya kelain arah dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

**'cklek'**

Pintu putih untuk memasuki ruangan sungmin terbuka dan menampilkan siluet tinggi dari tubuh jakung seorang namja. Ryeowook mengenalnya, namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Ryeowook.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sempat menjadi hoobaenya di kampus, sebelum ia memutuskan utuk fakum karena mendekam di ruangan putih yang membosankan itu.

"Annyeong Hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang duduk di depan Ryeowook, seketika itu sakit menggerogoti dada Ryeowook. Sakit yang tidak bisa di definisikan itu menjalar membuat dada Ryeowook terasa sesak.

"Kyu!" Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, kekasihnya datang ke rumah sakit. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun juga cukup mengenal ryeowook sebagai pasien sungmin.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, ia berbalik menuju pintu yang tadinya di buka Kyuhyun. Dalam kelarutan pembicaraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu keluar secara diam dari ruangan yang sudah lama ia duduki bersama Sungmin.

**"0 _0"**

"Ada apa Kyu?" Sungmin tersenyum sembari berdiri menyambut datangnya Kyuhyun. Dokter Sungmin yang tergolong dalam urutan namja manis itu memeluk Kyuhyun yang di perkirakan sudah cukup lama tidak menemuinya.

"apa tidak boleh aku menemui kekasihku sendiri huh?" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi tidak biasanya kau ingin datang ke rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak punya alasan pasti untuk menjawab sungmin, karena saat dari kampus tadi secara tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali kemari dan tidak berpikir untuk apa.

"Eoh, kalian sedang membicarakan- eh? Dimana Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat melihat Ryeowook masih di ruangan tersebut bertanya.

"eh? Ryeowook?" sungmin yang baru sadar ryeowook sudah tidak satu ruangan lagi dengannya menutup mata kelincinya.

Namja kelinci yang juga dokter muda itu cukup prihatin menatap kondisi Ryeowook setiap harinya semakin memburuk bersama leukemianya. Keluarga yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ryeowook dan sangat jarang untuk menjenguknya.

"Kyuhyunie" Sungmin menatap mata kelam Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum charming menanggapi panggilan Sungmin, namja itu mungkin saja terlalu senang untuk bertemu sungmin. Tapi bukankah ia tidak punya alasan untuk datang kemari tadinya?

"hyung mohon..."

**"0 _0"**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tidak pernah sepi dari lalu lalang setiap orang di siang hari seperti ini.

Menghela nafas menyerah yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa. Ku tapakkan kaki ku ke arah menuju taman belakang rumah sakit ini. Aku selalu sendiri bukan?

Aku berhenti ketika melihat sekumpulan anak kecil yang memakai baju rumah sakit sama sepertiku, anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum bermain bersama beberapa suster rumah sakit.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, padahal keadaan mereka sepertinya jauh lebih parah dariku. Ku dudukkan tubuhku di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang tumbuh dan terus menatap pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bemain itu.

Menatap datar pada mereka sampai salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku untuk mengambil bola kecil yang menggelinding ke arah kaki ku.

"Ahjussi, ahjussi bolehkah Yoojin mengambil bola itu" dengan takut-takut bocah perempuan itu menunujuk bolanya.

Aku menunduk mengambil bola tersebut dan menatap bolanya sesaat sebelum ku kembalikan.

"Gomawo, ahjussi" anak tersebut tersenyum dan pergi kembali pada teman-temannya.

Bayanganku kembali pada masa-masa di mana aku masih seperti mereka. bermain dengan tersenyum, berlari dengan teriakan bahagia. Aku merindukannya.

Eomma dan Appa juga Hyung-ku. Aku merindukan mereka yang dulu, yang masih peduli padaku.

'**Puk'**

Satu tepukan di bahuku membuat bayanganku buyar. Aku berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata baru menepukku tersebut.

"mereka terlihat bahagia, tersenyum dengan ringan dan tertawa tanpa beban. Aku ingin kembali seperti masa-masa itu lagi" Namja jakung itu tersenyum membuat jantungku yang tampa ku tahui sebabnya berdetak sakit dan nyeri.

**"0 _0"**

_Awalnya hanya perkenalan singkat_

_Tanpa sadar berubah menjadi teman_

_Berkembang menjadi sahabat_

_Dan tumbuh menjadi cinta_

_Semuanya punya tahap dan cara sendiri_

_Sama seperti kupu-kupu yang merupakan sebuah ulat biasa_

_Dan berubah memiliki sayap cantik setelah_

_Metamorfosis dengan sempurna_

_[KyuWook Baby]_

**"0 _0"**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook, namja jakung itu juga ikut memerhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang di perhatikan Ryeowook. Bedanya Kyuhyun tersenyum sedangkan Ryeowook menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali pada masa-masa itu lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dengan cepat, namja mungil itu terdiam.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu tau apapun tentang ryeowook, tapi saat sungmin meminta Kyuhyun secara langsung untuk menjadi teman Ryeowook. Sedikit rasa penasaran menyelinap di hatinya, ia ingin lebih tau namja datar ini.

Kyuhyun ingin lebih mengenal ryeowook sebagai temannya, bukan sebagai sunbae atau keinginan Sungmin.

**'Degh'**

Dada Kyuhyun berdetak tanpa irama teratur saat pemikirannya berlalu tentang sebuah keinginan. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun tertarik pada namja lain selain Sungmin?

"aku tidak pernah tau bahwa aku pernah seperti itu" suara tenor yang beroktav pelan itu berujar. Tentu saja dari bibi cherries ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu dengan cepat terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Aku punya tujuan sendiri, kembalilah pasti Sungmin-uisa mencarimu" tanpa berbalik Ryeowook terus berjalan dengan sakit yang datang menyerang punggungnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sakit yang terasa ngilu itu terus di tahan Ryeowook, ia tidak berbalik untuk menampakkan ringisannya sedikit pun.

Sampai...

**'Brugh'**

"Wookie!"

**"0 _0"**

**.**

_-KYUWOOK BABY-_

_._

Fine-Fine aii kembali dengan bawa ff terbaru KyuWook.

Ceritanya memang baru awal dan yahh pendek.

Ini cerita bakal aii buat dengan genre hurt dan sedih.. Aii lagi mengapresiasikan kehidupan ajah #Curhat

Oh ya, ini Ff bakal dilanjut beriringan sama Herat to Heart jadi mohon bersabar kalo memang updatenya telat kali..

Gak janji lanjut pun, kalo yang review dikitan apalagi kalo sidersnya kelewatan..

Bayangin ajah siders 1k+ tapi yg review puluhan... setidaknya kalo gek review jangan baca, soalnya aii tuh kurang suka yang gtuan. Karena lebih ke mengabaikan karya orang lain..

Okey, #NgelusDada

mungkin aida new bie tapi tolong jangan abaikan seperti itu... T^T

Aii butuh satu review yang memmbangun karya... bisakah? Nah untuk begitu...

-_silahkan tinggalkan tanggapan anda-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Will Be Hurts**

**Chapter : 2**

**Cast :**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-all members super junior**

**Genre : Hurts, Frienship, and Drama**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Disclaimer: This is story just fictitious and real my imagination**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typoh and Gaje. No Bash yes to kritik positive**

**Summary : Cinta adalah ketika aku tau bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus di sampingmu. Tapi itu hanya imajinasi sebatas kesempitan nyata yang kurasa. –aku mencintaimu-**

**0-0**

Kyuhyun terlihat menggenggam jemarinya di depan pintu kamar inap Ryeowook. Namja yang baru saja ingin menjadi teman ryeowook itu terlihat gusar dan gelisah.

**'cklek'**

Baru saja saat ia berharap kekasihnya, Sungmin akan cepat keluar setelah memeriksa Ryeowook. Dan itu pun terkabul, Sungmin keluar dari kamar inap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun segera mendekat kepada kekasihnya tesebut.

"Hyung bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu akan berkata –semuanya baik-baik saja-

"Kami harus segera menemukan pendonor untuk Ryeowook, Kyu. Leukemianya akan sangat berbahaya jika di biarkan" Sungmin menunduk memasukkan stetoskopnya kedalam saku jas dokter yang ia pakai.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap ubin-ubin marmer berwarna putih yang terpasang di lantai rumah sakit. Namja jakung ini tidak pernah merasa peduli terhadap orang lain selain sungmin sebelumnya, tapi ini?

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menatap mata foxi sungmin saat tenor milik sungmin menyebut namanya.

"Kau harus menjadi teman yang baik untuk Ryeowook, hyung mohon" Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk ia genggam.

Mata sungmin berkaca-kaca saat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun membawa dokter muda tersebut kedalam pelukannnya. Entah pelukan seorang kekasih atau hanya sebagai pemenuhan permintaan.

**0-0**

_Rasa kasihan dan iba punya takaran masing-masing_

_Saat kau merasa kasihan dan terlalu iba_

_Sehingga melepas kebanggaanmu_

_Kau akan merasakan kekecewaan_

_Yang membuatmu menyesali pilihan_

_Padahal kau yang melepasnya dengan sengaja_

_Walau kau tidak pernah sadar_

_[KyuWook Baby]_

**0-0**

Aku mengurut pelipis ku setelah menyamankan diri di kursi kerja yang terasa empuk untuk ku tempati. Entah ini sebuah hal yang benar atau salah, aku tidak tau. Yang jelas, aku hanya yakin pada Kyuhyun.

Ku tatapi frame foto yang terpatri indah di atas meja kerjaku. Foto saat winter kemarin, aku dan Kyuhyun di Jinan. Hahhh, senyum lirih ku simpulkan di bibirku.

Aku tidak pernah membagi Kyuhyun kepada siapa pun sebelumnya, sekali pun aku merasa kasihan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berdekatan dengan pasienku.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Ryeowook. Dia kesepian dia sendiri dan aku memilih Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya.

Aku hanya percaya pada Kyuhyun, itu alsannya.

Walau begitu, sedikit ketakutan menyelinap di dadaku. Bisa saja Kyuhyun jatuh hati pada Ryeowook bukan? Bisa saja nantinya ia berpaling bukan?

Tanpa sadar aku sudah meremas kertas putih yang merupakan hasil Lab Ryeowook. Aku meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja ku.

Akupun meneguk air putih yang tersedia di mejaku, menenangkan diriku yang seakan berpikir hal-hal buruk tentang Ryeowook.

Tidak bukan begitu, Kyuhyun tidak akan berpaling. Ryeowook hanya pasien dan teman yahh... Aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan udara tenang yang menyelimuti.

**0-0**

Aku menarik kursi yang tersedia, mendekat kearah ranjang single yang di penuhi alat-alat rumah sakit. Ku dudukkan diriku di kursi tersebut dan menumpukan wajahku di tangan yang berada di aats ranjang itu.

Ku telissik jauh dan damai wajah pucat yang terbaring disana. Wajah pucat yang terlihat menahan sakit yang berat.

Aku meringis pelan ketika menatap jarum infus yang tertanam di dalam kulit Ryeowook. Sejak kapan sunbaeku bisa sekurus ini? Aku mencoba memegang tangannya yang tidak di infus, menggenggam memberi rasa kuat untuk tetap disini.

Air mataku mengalir membasahi pipi. Dengan cepat aku menghapusnya dengan tangan yang tidak ku gunakan untuk menggenggam.

Aku tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang? Kenapa?

**Flashback***

**-1 years Ago-**

_._

_._

_Aku memasuki universitas baru ku dengan tergesa-gesa, berkali-kali aku melihat jam tanganku dan berharap detikannya berhenti. Oh aku terlambat, padahal hari ini pengenalan jurusan music._

_Aku berlari menuju aula besar yang di gunakan untuk perkumpulan. Tapi tanpa sengaja saat akan menuruni tangga menuju ruangan aula yang letaknya lebih rendah dari lantai utama, aku menabrak seorang namja dan untungnya aku sempat menarik pinggangnya untuk ku tahan._

_Sempat ku tatap iris karamelnya yang menaatpku juga. 'indah' batinku._

_Lama bersitatap sampai aku sadar ternyata ia sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukanku pada pinggangnya._

_Aku melepasnya dengan tiba-tiba dan hampir saja ia kembali terjatuh jika aku tidak menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk berdiri dengan bagus._

_"Mianhaeyo sunbaenim" aku menunduk saat menatap simbol di lengan kiri baju prakteknya yang membuat jelas bahwa ia memilik tingkat yang lebih tinggi denganku._

_Namja yang ku tabrak, itu terlihat manis seperti yeoja. Tubuhnya mungil dan persis seperti yeoja. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Oh apa yang ku pikirkan? Bukankah aku sudah punya sungmin Hyung?_

_"gwenchanayo... ahh kau mahasiswa baru? Cepatlah masuk, perkenalannya akan segera dimulai"_

_Namja itu menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum samar, lalu ia pun berlalu menaiki tangga menuju arah luar dari aula. Aku terdiam di tangga sedikit lama sampai salah satu senat menyadarkan ku._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hyu~ng kau tega sekali.."_

_Aku memalingkan wajahku saat mendengar suara parau yang berasal dari balik tembok._

_Tadinya aku hanya melewati koridor barat untuk menuju ruang music, tapi tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara tersebut. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari sumbernya, sampai ku temukan seorang namja di balik tembok yang sedang memegan ponselnya menahan benda tersebut di telinganya._

_"Kau tidak bisa begitu hyu~ng"_

_Suara itu bergetar menahan tangis, kulihat ia menggigit bibirnya. Karena melihat dari samping aku tidak begitu mengenali namja tersebut._

_"Hahhh... Baiklah, semoga hyung berhasil. Aku akan menunggu hyung kembali. Jangan terlalu lama ne? Aku... mencintaimu hyung. Jangan berpaling..."_

_Bibir itu mengeluarkan darahnya karena terlalu kuat di gigit oleh namja itu sendiri. Tidak lama setelahnya ia memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan berbalik, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat ternyata ia sunbae yang ku tabrak tadi._

_Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis yang sekarang sudah pecah, ingin sekali aku mendekati dan memeluk tubuh kecil tersebut. Tapi aku menahan diriku, ini urusannya aku hanya orang asing._

_Aku pun lebih memilih untuk berbalik pergi, tapi tiba-tiba suara tubrukan terdengar. Kembali ku belikkan tubuhku untuk mengintip ke belakang tembok itu. Dan sangat terkejut ketika tubuh ringkih tersebut tergeletak tidak sedarkan diri di lantai._

_"Sunbae!" aku pun mendekat ke arahnya membopong tubuh tersebut ala bridal style. Membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan._

**Flashback off***

"Sunbae~ haruskanya aku memanggilmu begitu!"

"Ryeowook-ah? Haha... aku terlihat tidak sopan... Hyung? Kau bukan sungmin hyung" aku menatap gamang pada jari manisnya. Di sana tersemat cincin bermata.

Jari manis di sebelah kiri ya? tunangan?

Hatiku terasa nyeri seakan tidak menerima hal tersebut. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku. ini tidak benara, aku salah. ada apa dengan diriku? aku mencintai Ryeowook?

Tidak, bukan begini. Sungmin hyung, aku sudah dimiliki olehnya, aku mencintai sungmin hyung.

Oh apa yang ku pikirkan? Segera ku lepas genggaman tanganku pada jemari Ryeowook. Aku pun berdiri berpikir untuk beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"aku akan kembali lagi sunbae"

Aku pun melangkah pergi menuju arah pintu keluar dan membukanya lalu ku tutup kembali.

Hanya sunbae ya? cukup sunbae dan teman saja?

**0-0**

_Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti hatimu_

_Membuat mereka tunduk untuk tidak terlalu jauh?_

_Kau bicara masalah cinta?_

_Hey, sadarlah kau bukan dewa amor_

_Yang menentukan dimana hatimu _

_Berlabuh_

_[KyuWook Baby]_

**0-0**

Aku melangkah kaki ku keluar dari gedung bandara incheon yang penuh sesak. Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk mencari orang yang akan menjemputku dari bandara.

"Donghae-ya" aku berbalik mendengar namaku terpanggil, dan benar saja namja gummy smile itu disana. Sahabat kecilku. Kkk~ 1 tahun meninggalkan korea membuatku merindukan segalanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, mr. Lee.. kkk~" namja gummy smile bernama Eunhyuk yang berada di hadapanku ini terkekeh menundukkan bahunya, memperlakukanku layaknya pangeran.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebelah. "Kau sudah sangat dewasa ne Hyukie" aku menepuk bahunya membuat ia berdiri krmbali dan menatapku intens.

"Hae-ya..." tiba-tiba suara Eunhyuk terdengar bergetar. Entah telingaku atau memang ia begitu.

"ne?" aku menatap air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Nan neoman bogoshippeoso" Eunhyuk menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku, ia memelukku kuat sehingga membuatku dpt mendengar isakannya. Ia tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Masih cengeng, cengeng ya? aku merinduka 'dia'.

"Nado, Nado neomu bogoshippeoyo Hyukie-ya.." aku membalas pelukan hyukie dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya memegang koper.

Aku merasakan eunhyuk menggeleng di bahuku, tapi isakannya masih terdengar. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menenangkannya. Apa 'ia' akan sama seperti hyung-nya ini ketika bertemu denganku?

**0-0**

_Tidak ada yang tau tentang takdir cinta_

_Saat cupid sudah melepas panahnya_

_Maka cinta mu ada disana_

_Semuanya telah direncanakan_

_Dan itu adalah adil_

_Kau hanya menerima dan menjalaninya_

_Walau bahkan sakit akan membuatmu_

_Terbunuh perlahan-lahan_

_[KyuWook Baby]_

**0-0**

Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang rawat Ryeowook yang dipenuhi alat-alat medis khusus. Memang tidak ada jadwal untuk memeriksa di malam hari, dan Sungmin tau itu.

Dokter muda tersebut hanya ingin menyapa pasien pribadinya.

"Wookie-ya" suara yang biasanyaa khas dengan tenor lembutnya, terdengar parau untuk sekarang.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya pada Kursi yang tadi siangnya di duduki oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap wajah pucat Ryeowook yang terlelap tenang bersama alat-alat yanag terpasang di tubuhnya. Sungmin menatap miris pada kondisi Ryeowook. Untuk sekali laginya namja manis itu harus drop secara tiba-tiba.

Perlahan, sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari lentik Ryeowook dan mengelusnya. Sungmin menggenggam jemari Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus kuat Ryeowookie, kau harus. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk keluargamu, hyung mohon lakukan untuk'nya'. Ia pasti sedih jika tahu kau begini"

Air mata sungmin lolos dan jatuh di atas punggung tangan Ryeowook, dengan cepat Sungmin menghapusnya.

"Hyung akan berusaha untuk membuat mu sembuh Ryeowookie-ah... Hyung akan berusaha semampu hyung. Tapi Setelah kau sembuh. hyung mohon, pergilah sejauh yang kau bisa hiks... pergilah lebih jauh bersama donghae~"

Sungmin menangis menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungmin menagis karena maksud pada kalimat terakhir yang ia tujukan untuk ryeowook.

Tapi kau tau? Air mata itu adalah satu air mata keraguan dari jutaan air mata tulus yang keluar. Sungmin meragukan dirinya sendiri, ya.. meragukan pilihannya. Atau lebih tepatnya air mata menyesal.

**0-0**

_Air mata merupakan simbolic dari emosi diri_

_Ketika kau mengeluarkannya hanya karena_

_Keraguan_

_Maka ia tidak memiliki makna_

_Dengan arti yang tepat_

_Untuk kau artikan_

_[KyuWook Baby]_

**0-0**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur dalam keadaan terlungkup. namja jakung itu menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong, sampai ia terbangun karena mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Eomma" Kyuhyun menatap sang ibu yang mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"eomma lihat ada yang sedang punya masalah" Eomma Kyuhyun, ms. Cho. Menatap tersenyum wajah putra bungsunya.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi apa yang ibunya katakan, namja itu hanya terdiam menatap mata kelam yang di miliki ibunya. Ibu Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Wanita yang terlihat sudah berumur itu menggenggam jemari putranya.

"baiklah, eomma tau kau punya amsalah kyu. Itu terlihat dari caramu yang tidak menatap eomma yang menyambutmu pulang tadi. Apa ini berhubungan dengan sungmin?"

DEGH

Entah kenapa saat nama sungmin di katakan ibunya. Kyuhyun menjadi sangat terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir masalahnya adalah sungmin.

"apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" nyonya Cho itu cukup tau hubungan putranya dengan dokter muda yang menjadi kekasih pilihan putranya itu. Nyonya Cho bahkan merestui hubungan yang bisa di katakan terlarang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Sekalipun melarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka akan bersama karena cinta. Pikir nyonya Cho.

Nyonya Cho mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Kyu" "aku dan sungmin hyung..."

"ya?"

"kami baik saja" Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat menggumamkan –baik saja-.

"benarkah?" nyonya Cho yang masih ragu dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan putranya.

Kyuhyun mencoba merasakan tulisan tak tercetak ibunya. Tapi karena pemikirannya yang tidak baik membuat ia tidak fokus dan pikirannya buyar.

"eomma mengerti" nyonya Cho tersenyum dan berdiri.

Kyuhyun menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"eomma selalu bisa kau andalkan saat kau sendiri Kyu-ah. Kau putra eomma" nyonya Cho tersenyum kepada putra bungsunya dan berbalik berjalan keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

Sampai nyonya Cho menutup pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun menatap kosong pada udara yang ibunya lalui. Kyuhyun tau, ada maksud dari perkataan ibunya.

**0-0**

Sungmin menatap ponselnya yang terletak samping kiri meja kerjanya. Dokter muda itu terlihat sangat gusar dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja menelpon ibu dari kekasihnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Entahlah, mungkin ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang munafik sekarang.

Sungmin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja. Ia menutup mata dan menggigit bibir Mnya pelan.

"Mianhae... Mianhae..."

Sungmin bukan indigo yang tau masa depan, tapi ia tau sepertinya akan ada yang berubah setelah hari ini. Ia seseorang yang peka dengan suasana. Meski belum sampai 'sehari atau lebih' tapi itu cukup membuatnya khawatir.

Tidak bukan hari ini saja ia bisa menjadi sekhawatir ini, tapi sudah sejak ia tau sesuatu perubahan dalam hidup kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang berubah ingin masuk pada jurusan music, padahal Kyuhyun membenci yang di namakan vokal karena ia pernah bilang akan menjadi seperti sungmin.

Tapi semuanya berubah 1 tahun lalu. Benar, 1 tahun lalu sejak kekasihnya itu baru masuk ke dunia perkuliahan. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi tanpa alasan yang ia ketahui.

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan tingkah labilnya yang persis seperti seorang remaja 15 tahun.

"hahhh..."

Semuanya semakin sulit. Sejak sungmin tau ryeowook adalah sunbae Kyuhyun, semuanya semakin sulit dan terlebih sangat sulit saat ia tau alasan Kyuhyun ingin menjadi penyanyi.

**0-0**

Donghae melangkah ringan memasuki rumah besar di hadapannya. Rumah besar yang menjadi tempat tinggal Eunhyuk juga Tunangannya. dengan senyuman terpatri melawan semangat pagi, namja yang baru tiba di Seoul sore kemarin menekan bel yang tertempel di samping pintu double rumah tersebut.

CKLEK

Tanpa menunggu lama. Pintu di depannya sudah terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh ramping namja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang juga tersenyum menyapanya.

"hy Hae, ayo masuk" Eunhyuk menyingkir untuk memberi jalan masuk bagi Donghae setelahnya ia menutup pintu dan ikut berjalan di belakang Donghae.

Donghae berjalan menuju ruang santai dan duduk berhadapan dengan flat tv. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum namun senyum tersebut bukanlah senyum manis seperti kemarin ia menjemput Donghae. Itu senyum yang berbeda.

"Dimana Ryeowookie?"

DEGH

Jantung eunhyuk berdetak tidak karuan saat nama adiknya di sebut donghae. Eunhyuk tertegun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"dia..."

Iris mata eunhyuk bergerak gelisah menatap sekelilingnya. Dalam hati ia berkata 'haruskah donghae membahas ryeowook? Apa ia tidak pernah terlihat?'

"dimana ryeowookie Hyukkie-ya?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya menenangkan diri sendiri. Bukan, bukan inginnya begini.

"Ryeowook, ia di rawat di rumah sakit dan aku..."

"MWOYA!? Ryeowook di rawat di rumah sakit?" Donghae berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya mengeras seperti marah dan kecewa.

"Hae-ya tenanglah ini bukan apa-apa ia hanya..."

"kau bilang bukan apa-apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seseorang yang kau cintai dalam jarak jauh selama satu tahun saat kau pulang dia di rumah sakit? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu padaku sejk kemarin Eunhyuk-ah?" Donghae menggapai bahu Eunhyuk dan menatap tajam pada matanya.

Eunhyuk ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka menjadi sahabat Donghae marah di depannya.

"aku ingin kesana..."

"donghae-ya..."

"aku bilang aku ingin kesana, antarkan aku Hyukkie-ya" suara donghae memelan dan menatap lembut pada sahabatnya.

**0-0**

_Jika aku boleh memilih_

_Aku lebih ingin tidak untuk mengenalmu_

_Jika aku boleh memilih_

_Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam_

_Guratan pandanganmu_

_Jika boleh aku akan_

_Melakukan apapun untuk tidak_

_Berada di sampingmu_

_Namun bukankah itu mustahil?_

_Aku sudah mengenalmu dengan lama_

_Aku sudah terjebak dalam_

_Penjara pandanganmu_

_Dan aku sudah berada disampingmu_

_Untuk melakukan apapun_

_Aku ingin kau melihatku saja_

_Tidak perlu melihat dalam_

_Cukup sekilas sudah menyenangkanku_

_Bisakah kau memenuhinya?_

_[KyuWook Baby]_

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Jeng jeng! Aii kembali lagi dengan part kedua dari "Will Be Hurts" ahhh mianhaeyo updatenya kelamaan. Ini juga di karenakan modem yang lamanya gak ke isi. Ahh mianhaeyo readersdeulll.. dan sekali lagi mianhaeyo karena di FF ini aii gak pake POV jadi pandai-pandailah membaca.

Q: kenapa gak pake POV? | itu karena Aii suka ribet makenya mianhaeyooo~

Penjelasan : 'sehari atau lebih' yang di maksud text bagian Sungmin adalah -keinginana Sungmin untuk meminta Kyuhyun menjadi teman Ryeowook-

Ahhh ya ada sedikit pemberitahuan untuk readerdeul. Bagi yang gak suka KyuWook di ganggu sama KyuMin boleh kok untuk gak baca Fic ini lagi. Aii merasa kalian sudah terganggu dengan ff aii L

Nah buat Yang KyuMin dan YeWook... hello dear, jangan maksain diri kamu buat baca dan cuap-cuap kritik saya dengan cast. Siapa aja boleh gunain cast sesuka hati bukan? Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bukan milik Sungmin dan yesung tapi they milik orang tuanya dan pasangan masa depannya. mereka hanya couple official di SJ dan kalo pun benar mereka terlebt Lovey Dovey. itu keuntungan buat kamunya. Jadi mulai sekarang, hiduplah dengan pemikiran sehat oke? #Winks reminds, aii bukan belagu tapi jangan begitu dear, ini cuma FF

So buat yang masih mau di lanjut ayo review dan buat tanggapan kalian. Belajarlah untuk menerima dengan sebuah cerita oke?

PS: ohh Aida menjadi dewasa disini? Ok, ini pasti setannnya Kyuhyun Appa kkkk~ dan aii minta maaf kalo ff ini agak gaje dan membingungkan... mianhae ok?

Thanks alot To :

**Meidi96 – Raiaryeong9 – Vincent Ming – fieeloving13 – ryeofha2125 – – – 1 – kim midori kimi – – Eternal Evil Maknae - ryeo ryeo ryeong – EternalClouds2421 – Guest – hyena – ryeo – mikie choi – ryeongie – bluerose – Guest – Nuraya sarang – Sunnie – shinra – bunnyevil – Guest - dyahYWS – Guest – DuoKim – kyuwook – Alif ryeosomnia – ryeosun**

0

0

31 orang di atas membuat saya senang, karna dalam 1 chap memiliki segini banyak respon untuk FF kedua. Entah lah untuk yang ini akan meningkat atau mengurang, I don't Know.

Oke untuk sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Maaf gak bisa balas comenantnya, tapi beberapa yang punya akun udah aii balas kok. Bukannya aii sombong, aii Cuma bingung bolak-balik. Tapi tenang aja kok, semuareview udah aii baca tanpa tersisa. Senang ketika kalian suka dan respect.

Nah kalau begitu, bersediakah untuk meninggalkan Review (lagi?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Will Be Hurts**

**Chapter : 3**

**Cast :**

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-all members of super junior**

**Genre : Hurts, Frienship, and Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: This is story just fictitious and real my imagination**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typoh and Gaje. No Bash accept to positive"kritik"**

**Summary : Give me a reason of your heart !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Donghae memandang miris pada ranjang single yang di tempati tunangannya dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Di samping Donghae, berdiri Eunhyuk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Eunhyuk menatap wajah pucat Ryeowook datar. Hati namja gummy smile tersebut bergemuruh tidak tenang. Terasa seperti ada hal yang ingin ia keluarkan. Perasaannya meledak-ledak seperti lava di dalam perut bumi.

Entahlah itu marah atau apapun jelas saja ia merasa tidak suka.

"Berapa lama sudah?"

Suara Donghae menyadarkan Eunhyuk dalam pikirannya.

"A-aku... Tidak tau... hhh"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa bersalah sebagai seorang kakak bagi Ryeowook tapi rasa bersalahnya bukan karena ia tidak tau berapa lama Ryeowook sudah seperti ini. Melainkan karena ia merasa ia tidak bisa memberi tahukan hal tersebut pada Donghae.

Donghae tidak bertanya banyak, karena di pastikan pikiran namja tersebut sedang kalang kabut berpikir hal-hal bodoh yang berkata –ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri-

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri bersama kalian"

Donghae bergumam pelan, gumaman yang terasa seperti sebuah sindiran bagi Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk seolah tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan tersebut dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau adikmu seperti ini? Apa eomma, appa mu juga sama? Merasa tidak pernah ingin tau? Bahkan tadi kau ingin menahanku untuk tidak datang kemari bukan? Kenapa?"

Donghae berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk, menatap Karamel kelam yang merasa terkejut ketika melihat mata Donghae yang memerah dan berair.

Eunhyuk merasa dirinya penuh keirian pada sang adik. Ryeowook mendapatkan Air mata orang yang ia cintai.

Donghae memegang bahu Eunhyuk mencoba menatap dalam iris tersebut.

"Kau tau aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat dan kakak yang baik, bagiku juga Ryeowook, tapi kenapa saat kau sudah tau Ryeowook seperti ini kau malah mengabaikannya!"

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk berteriak bahwa dirinya mencintai Donghae dan ia merasa iri pada Ryeowook, karena itu ia merasa tidak peduli apapun tentang sang adik.

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

* * *

_Hubungan Keluarga adalah hubungan terkuat yang pernah ada. Jadi jangan sia-siakan salah satu anggota keluargamu, karena pada waktunya kau akan tau dimana kau sangat membutuhkannya_

_[KyuWook Baby]_

* * *

Kyuhyun terus mengetuk-ngetukkan ballpoinnya ke arah meja yang ia tempati. Hari ini memang sedang tidak ada dosen yang mengajar, karena memang pada dasarnya mahasiswa jurusan music tidak banyak menerima asupan pelajaran otak.

Mereka hanya fokus pada trampil composing dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan music.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak baik untuk hari ini, pikirannya sangat kacau dan di penuhi dengan hal-hal bodoh yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

Namja jakung tersebut akhirnya memilih keluar dari kelas untuk sedikit memberi ketenangan pada jiwanya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau datang juga"

Kyuhyun memasuki perpustakaan kampus dan membungkuk pada petugas.

"ahh, chankaman! Kemarin ada titipan khusus untuk mu dari Nayoung"

Petugas yang berjaga menunduk mencoba mencari sesuatu di bawah meja. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan hanya menunggu, tidak mencoba berbasa-basi di tengah mood buruknya.

"Cha, igeo! Ia memberikan ini, saat tau kau sering datang kemari. Alasan ia tidak memberi langsung karena ia merasa kau sulit di temui di sela-sela waktu"

Yeoja yang terlihat sudah tidak tua tersebut memberi kantong kertas coklat kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima kantong yang di beri dan menunduk sekali lagi, setelahnya namja jakung tersebut melangkah pergi dari depan meja petugas menuju salah satu meja yang tersedia untuk mendengarkan fasilitas music di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya berdiri di depan pintu putih milik kamar Ryeowook, tidak berniat masuk ataupun mengetuk. Dokter muda tersebut cukup paham dengan prifasi orang lain yang berada di dalamnya, maka dari itu ia lebih melihat semuanya dari luar melalui kaca pintu.

Mungkin beberapa suster yang lewat sudah banyak menanyai Sungmin –kenapa dr. Lee itu tidak masuk. Sungmin hanya membalas senyuman dan kembali berbalik.

Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi aku yakin sekali semuanya berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang belakangan ini ia khawatirkan.

_"aku akan keluar, sekali lagi maafkan aku Donghae-ya..."_

Sungmin segera menyingkir dari arah pintu ketika mendengar suara pria di dalam sana bergumam demikian. Ia lebih memilih berdiri di samping tembok dan terlebih tidak berniat menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri.

**'Cklek'**

Pintu kamar berbunyi saat pria dengan rambut blonde mebukanya dan keluar. Sungmin hanya memandang pria tersebut tanpa pandangan yang cukup berarti.

"Hhhhahhhh..." desahan panjang tercipta dan Sungmin mendengarnya. Pria tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaa Sungmin dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin merasa tertarik pada kakak dari seorang Ryeowook, sehingga membuatnya menarik senyum getir di bibir pulm merah mudanya.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku ada apa dengan Ryeong?"

Sungmin memandang namja di depannya sekilas, kemudian ia kembali beralih pada papan pasiennya.

"aku tidak akan mengatakan hal kecil yang seharusnya kau tanyakan pada pasien tuan Lee"

Sungmin hanya memberi jawaban ambigu dalam ketenangan, kepada namja bernamakan Lee Donghae tersebut.

Katakan pada Sungmin untuk tidak benar-benar bodoh bahwa sebenarnya ia tahu Donghae adalah Tunangan Ryeowook yang perlu tahu tentang apapun yang mengenai tunangannya.

"dr. Lee"

"aku akan memeriksa pasien lainnya tuan Lee Donghae, jika anda hanya membuang-buang waktu ku sebaiknya keluar dan tanyakan lain kali saat aku benar-benar tidak sibuk"

Sungmin, berbicara tegas.

Donghae mengalah, namja itu berpikir ia memang tidak bisa memaksa. Mungkin saja Ryeowook tidak separah yang ia pikirkan, mungkin saja tunangannya hanya kelelahan dan drop.

Tapi bukankah untuk memperkirakan kemungkinan hanya sedikit persen yang di dapat di yakini?

"hahh, baiklah maafkan aku yang mengganggumu dr. Lee !"

Donghae bangun dari hadapan Sungmin dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia hanya kembali mencoba memusatkan pikirannya pada pekerjaan.

.

.

_... saat kau mulai menyangkal, tidakkah kau berpikir semuanya bisa saja terjadi?..._

_[KyuWook Baby]_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun merasa seakan ia menyeret langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam Lift, bahkan serasa tubuhnya benar-benar di penuhi beban berat untuk datang ke gedung yang biasa dengan aksen putih bersih dan wewangian obat-obatan ini.

**'Ting'**

Bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka, saat ia sudah berada di lantai yang memang Tujuannya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap lantai di luar Lift kosong. Seakan tujuan ia datang kemari sudah tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Kyunie..."

"hyung!"

.

.

"kau datang juga, tadinya Hyung kira kau lebih memilih berdiam diri di kampus dengan music-music mu"

Kyuhyun menatap namja cantik di depannya sulit, sulit saat namja itu terus-terus saja mencoba memutuskan kontak matanya.

"Kemarin..."

"eung?"

"...Tiba-tiba saja eomma bertanya tentang hubungan kita"

**'Deg Deg Deg'**

"Aku harap apa yang eomma pikirkan tidak benar"

Namja berbibir pulm itu menelan salivanya berat. Ia tidak harus mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun bukan? Ia tidak harus mengatakan bahwa ia yang menelpon karena khawatir bukan? Seharusnya kemarin ia tidak melakukan tindak tanduk konyol itu.

Sekarang ia menyesalinya.

"Aka bahkan sangat berharap, nantinya tidak akan ada yang menyesal di antara kita..."

**'DEG'**

.

.

.

(To be Continued)

Hyaaaatttttt~~~ Long Time No see, I Miss You my Readers muaahhh muaahhh~ #wakss

Wkwkwkwk, saya tau saya tau~~ kalian kecewa dengan lamanya saya posting cerita ini. Di tambah lagi banyak story yang belum Aii lanjut. Ada alasan Khusun kenapa itu terjadi.

Tentu saja karena sering terjadinya kelimitan untuk ngetik

Karena selama bulan puasa kemarin laptop Aii rusak dan instal ulang jadilah semua file ff yang resmi selesai keapus

Aii mulai kelas 3 SMP dan pastinya ada banyak kesibukan untuk keseharian dengan tugas-tugas penting yang harus di selesaikan

Untuk alsan lainnya sih enggak ! Well, mohon dimengerti ya readers muahh muahh #wakss

Oh ya, August 15 kemarin KyuWook Day ya? Ohohoho, Happy Annive deh buat abang adek couple itu! Hehehe, Well dan Happy Independence Day for Indonesia! Ayo tulis harapan kalian untuk negara tercinta ini di komenan! Eheheheh ^^

dan lagi, kalo merasa ada typo atau hal yang ga masuk akal boleh koment kok, tapi jangan dalam bentuk bash ya~

**_"Thanks For Read and Review Please, Wait my another story" _**

**_(.^^.)/ #Bow_**


End file.
